


What Happens at Kmart...

by Kat_Dakuu



Series: Punishment & Sugar [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sex Games, Sex Toys, public erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Dakuu/pseuds/Kat_Dakuu
Summary: EreJean Week day 4: roommates/competitionNever in Jean's life did he plan on walking into a Kmart under these circumstances. But when he loses against Eren during their usual Friday night competition, he can’t say no to the punishment game. All hell be damned because he doesn't think he can survive any more of this shit. Then again, he said the exact same thing last week and look where that got him, walking into a Kmart at 3am with Eren Jaeger’s eyes glued to his ass.





	What Happens at Kmart...

"I fucking hate you!" Jean hissed under his breath for the tenth time since Eren put the car in drive. He shifted in his seat, just a tiny squirm that Eren ate up like those cinnamon candies his grandma always kept on the dining table. Of course, he realized years later that they were the _same_ candies every time and he was the only one eating them. Eren didn't mind though. Some candies were well worth eating up.

Pulling into an empty spot right in front of the Kmart, Eren turned to grin at his passenger. "You remember the parameters right? Three minutes. You come back before that and the next rent bill is all yours."

Jean clenched his teeth together, but he nodded after a second. Didn't matter that he tried to rock against the car seat, his dick throbbing in his expensive, designer jeans. He was beginning to regret that fashion choice too, didn't quite expect to get pushed over the edge of his bed with Eren's lubed fingers shoving a vibrating egg up his ass. It sat right against his prostrate, humming a gentle, maddening little song.

"I heard it right, bastard. Fucking set your timer!" He snapped the words as he fought with the seat belt, got it off, and swung open the car door. Just because he got punished to wear a vibe into the convenience store didn't mean he had to act like a wimp about it. They played games like this far too often to make a show now. Besides, he couldn't afford to foot their shared rent bill right before the new Destiny release. After one backwards glance to make sure Eren pulled out his phone, Jean stalked right inside like he didn't feel an ounce of awkwardness. He hated this, but next week, fucking next week, he would get Eren back for sure.

Ever since they first moved in together, the two boys thrived on competition. Cleaning, cooking, friends, sexual exploits, music, video games—they competed over everything. Living together allowed it to become habit. A habit that boiled down to Friday nights and a regular Super Smash Bros tournament, the one video game they could agree upon and probably the reason they still lived together after two years.

They only _started_ living together because Mikasa and Marco kicked them out of their respective homes at the same time. They vented that frustration into video games, almost immediately setting up rewards for the winner. Simple things at first—favors, chores, and free food. But they couldn't help but up their stakes. Rewards became sexual favors, favors became punishment games. Somewhere along the lines, they got addicted to their own competition, not quite hating the conditions they forced on each other. Not just because they could get payback. They fell in love with the thrill.

Jean understood, in the back of his mind, but he still hated every ounce of what Eren punished him to do. The vibrator pulsed as he made his way to the back of the Kmart, looking for the wall of chilled drinks. He couldn't focus, had to blink his eyes multiple times as he swayed, staring at the packs of beer. The labels mixed and merged, words meaning nothing. How long had he already been on edge? The pressure wasn't _enough_ though. His hips wanted to grind down, forcing the toy in deeper, but he had nothing to grind against and that rhythm never strengthened. He needed…he needed to think, grab the beer Eren sent him here for, and go. He needed to rub his dick, even if cameras pointed his way and the night time hour left the store quiet and his breath far too loud. _Damn it_.

Even though cameras watched him and the cashier sat right around the corner, Jean couldn't help but snake his hand down. Just one more inch. He could rub it out in a freaking Kmart like a horny teenaged bitch. Eren didn't say he _couldn't_. Right when Jean slid his fingers over the tight denim though, the egg's frequency intensified so that he bit back a cry, hips jerking uselessly. "B-bastard!"

Jean crashed his head against the fridge door with nothing short of hatred in his veins. After banging it again, he turned to lock eyes with Eren's bright headlight beams, glaring murder through the window. He could imagine the other boy's shit-eating grin with perfect clarity. Oh yes, Eren would most definitely pay for this next week. If Jean had to use cheat codes and a thousand Pikachu thunderbolts to get it, he god damned would.

Snatching up the first beer label that resembled his favorite brand, or at least something Eren might hate, he whirled away toward the register. He estimated that he wasted at least a minute and a half thinking about his dick, so the amount of forced conversation with the cashier shouldn't kill him. He hoped.

That desire intensified when he saw who worked the night shift. Blonde hair tossed over her shoulder, the girl's sparkly earrings matched her pink lipstick. Honestly though, Jean wasn't sure if he would rather the wrinkly grandma with her shrewd eyes over this college girl that sent him stammering on a good day. He knew Eren picked this out of the way store for a reason. He'd just been too distracted to question it in the car.

"Hello, did you find everything today…uh, sir," she managed, stumbling over her words when Jean slammed two six-packs of beer onto the counter.

"Yes, just fine!" he gasped. And hell if he couldn't feel his face burning even hotter. At least the egg inside him returned to its torturous little dance, a steady rhythm that had him crossing his legs and trying to cover the obvious signs of his arousal with a hand. It left him looking more suspicious, glaring as sweat beaded against his forehead.

The cashier gave a long suspicious look, but then scanned the two beer packs without a single word. Another look up and down his torso, Jean squirming against the counter, and then she held out a hand. "ID please." And yeah, her face said she expected Jean to bolt before handing such a thing over. Was she even old enough to drink herself? Jean hated this, he hated everything about this situation and Eren and the fact that he cheated on a stupid video game. Jean held that Eren couldn't have won any other way. He shook his head, fumbling to pull his wallet from a back pocket.

"Y-yeah! Right here…um." He flashed the ID, hoping beyond hope that she couldn't see where his dick twitched against the counter's edge, another abrupt jolt from the egg making him squeak. "Fuck." Even muttered under his breath, he doubted the single curse went unnoticed. The cashier looked thoroughly disgusted even when she nodded her head at his ID.

"Great. Lucky you," she muttered, like she still couldn't quite believe Jean's ID marked him as an adult. "Would you maybe…like some condoms with that?" she huffed, the words added with a scathing glint that near killed Jean then and there. It took everything he had in him not to whip his head around and glare bloody murder through the store windows. Eren was going to die for this. No, _he_ was going to die. He was going to melt into the scruffy floor mats and then haunt Eren for the rest of his miserable life and then, then?! Then he would freaking fuck himself on the other boy's dick because he needed relief as much as he needed the embarrassment to end.

Jean bit back a choked sound that bordered on a scream. "I think I've got that covered already, thank you very much!"

She rocked back on her heels, eyes sharp, so that Jean had to snap his mouth shut again. "Good for you." The flush in his cheeks kept growing hotter and hotter, but the cashier still managed to take his payment and print out a receipt. Even though the conspiring printer jammed and Eren increased the egg's frequency for another tortured second. Jean hoped she didn't hear his keen through the printer's whir. Finally, when it seemed like the encounter couldn't go on any longer, a horn blared from outside.

_About fucking time._

Jean practically exploded out of the store, grabbing the beer as an afterthought. "Thanks so much! Fuck! Bye!" The door slammed on his figure before the cashier could so much as wave a hand in farewell. But then, he didn't think she cared much for such thoughts anyway. Not when she lifted her lips in such a look of contempt. He would _never_ be able to come back to this Kmart. No fucking way.

"Hey, bae…" Eren drawled, rolling down the window when Jean bolted outside. The middle finger he received made him grin harder, twirling the remote between his fingers. "Looks like you made it to three minutes after all. Think you can make it back home?"

Whatever noise Jean uttered in response didn't matter. As soon as he flung open the car door and all but shoved the beer into Eren's hands, the other boy keyed up the engine. So much for a quickie in the backseat. Not that Jean expected as much, but he still managed the sulkiest glare possible under such circumstances. "F-fuck…" Three blinks, the heat burning higher up, almost to his eyes now. When Jean met the other boy's gaze again, he couldn't help but breathe his name in a plea. " _Eren._ " Then his hand was between his legs, palming himself hard, desperate for needed release.

Eren growled, grasping Jean's hand immediately. "Don't touch yourself."

"Fuck! Why?!" Jean yelped back and he couldn't help but curl up in his seat as Eren pulled onto the main road. Small blessings with that. But it wasn't enough. He bit back a whimper, managing to grip his hands around his thighs instead of around his dick. He knew without an answer that Eren made the rules. He could keep this going all night as payback for the past few weeks, so really, Jean had no choice but to bite his tongue and hold back. Even if it left him short on breath, limbs shaking against the warm fabric of the seat. Even if Eren flipped the egg to a higher frequency just to hear him groan.

Honestly, Eren didn't expect them to get this far. He expected Jean to fail halfway through his three minutes, so now that he had the other boy in his car again, he couldn't help but push him even further. It made his own heart thunder in his chest, his dick giving a traitorous twitch. It only felt fair after the week when Jean made him play with that weird tentacle sex toy he found on the internet. It had felt _sticky_. Like, what the fuck? Eren did _not_ want to know what sort of porn that asshole watched to come up with such a thing. He stole another glance at Jean. "You look so fucking hot like this. God, you've got to let me do this to you more often…"

Jean bit back another groan. "N-no way." His nails left indents in his jeans, but the pain barely grounded him. He couldn't focus at all. He kept fading in and out of reality, the pleasure the only thing that stayed steady. But still, it wasn't enough. No matter how much he and Eren played like this, he'd never come from just his ass and he doubted he ever would. That was a gay couple thing and something they most definitely were not.

"Yes way," Eren breathed back, even if he didn't mean the words. He just liked seeing Jean lose control like this. It had been him last time, losing control when Jean made him wear some old high school uniform and sit on the floor, jacking off. And Jean just watched, drinking up the loose tie and unbuttoned shirt, plaid pants rumpled around his legs. And fuck if Eren didn't love having that unwavering gaze on him. Fuck if he didn't feel alive and fucking in control, even if Jean stood, unwavering like a stone pillar. Compared to their usual games of humiliating each other or fooling around, they'd managed to strike a perfect balance that left them both far more satisfied than ever before.

And yeah, he figured he owed Jean a good time for that, even if it took them weeks to get around to it. The tentacle thing had been a misfire, Jean being his usual selfish ass, and it got Eren angry the next week. He dared Jean to masturbate over Mikasa's roses in the middle of the night. It was douchey and he knew he went too far when Jean refused. He might have even done it had the garden not belonged to his childhood crush, someone he still looked at with a mix of fear and awe. It was stupid considering he did things like this with Eren. He never gave _him_ that look. But Eren lost on purpose the next week and shouldn't have been surprised when Jean threw the dare back at him in a fit of spite.

Eren may have followed through, but neither of them enjoyed it much when Mikasa dragged them inside by the collar. Beyond furious, she banned Jean for the rest of the year and gave Eren a lecture that lasted over an hour. But they made up for it, back in the safety of their home. For all the times they fucked each other over, the rest, they granted each other wishes.

Watching as Jean's back arched and trembled, Eren had to consider this his favorite. Better than when he pinned Jean to the ground just so he could jizz on his face. He'd walked away, leaving the other boy canting his hips up in search of more, even though Eren never touched him once. Better even than when Jean first took his ass and came not even a minute in, a blabbering virginal idiot—and Jean meant to punish Eren too. He should have thought about that before he decided to bite off more than he could chew. Only a virgin would think to show off when Eren said he hated the idea of an asshole like Jean taking his ass.

Both of their staminas increased so much since then. How long ago did Eren first drag the other boy into his bedroom to run lube-slick fingers over his hole? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Eren almost felt impressed.

"You still with me?" He asked as they pulled onto the familiar street of their apartment complex. Jean didn't outright answer, but he made a noise that Eren took as confirmation—somewhere between an mmhhnn and _'please fuck me now.'_ They would need to end this soon. It was only when he pulled into a parking spot that he decided exactly how though. "Come on, Jean. We're home."

Slowly, as if with the greatest amount of control, Jean unfolded himself and reached for the door. And here Eren thought that the other boy stopped paying attention to him. Good for him. Whatever other place Jean went to in the car, he managed to pull himself away from as they hurried toward their apartment. Jean could barely walk, but they were too busy crashing against walls and making out to walk straight anyway. By the time Eren dragged them both inside, he couldn't hold back any better than Jean.

"Shit! Grab my shoulders!" Eren gasped. He shoved the other boy against the wall, fingers digging into Jean's bony hips to hold him down just so he could crowd in closer. "Gonna make you come for me so hard now. Come on, babe." Jean didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Eren's neck, almost like a lover. However, their mouths crashed together without any sign of tenderness, all teeth and tangling tongues. Eren pulled away to bite down Jean's neck, enjoying the cries he received. When he ground his hips against the other boy, he could feel the matching hardness too.

"Eren! Jesus…fuck. I need you to fuck me right now!" He ground back against Eren, keened when the guy slid a leg between his. "Aaah, w-wait. Eren my jeans! Ah shit!" When Eren ground his leg against the other boy's crotch, he couldn't help but rock back, riding the proffered limb. He didn't want it, but he couldn't do more than cling when Eren rocked against him like that.

Jean bit through his lip when the egg's rhythm jumped to the highest level, outright ramming into his prostrate. He couldn't do anything. Eren kept grinding his leg just right, biting and pulling hickeys in places Jean knew he would hate later. They were still fully clothed and this fucker was going to make him cum with his leg. He was going to, but Jean still couldn't pull his hand away to pop open the fly. He could feel his orgasm already building up, not caring what he desired anymore than Eren did.

"Eren!" Jean bit out again, helplessly humping against the other boy's leg. "Not l-like this…please no!" He gasped, the sound going silent at the end. He dropped his head back, body tensing against Eren's. So close. God, he was so close. If that left tears gathering against his lashes, then god damn it, he didn't care. He was so freaking frustrated. So frustrated waiting for his orgasm, so frustrated for being made to cum with just a leg, against their living room wall like some kind of horny teenager. The tears spilled when Eren grinned against his neck.

"Why, Jean? I know this is enough for you. Come on. Just let go already…" And god if it didn't send a bolt straight up Eren's spine when a long, low whine escaped Jean's mouth. He rocked back, body going stiff almost as soon as Eren uttered the words, wetness spreading across his jeans. Eren continued to grind his leg until Jean went limp, body pooling toward the floor. When Eren moved his leg, he went down, Eren gripping his arms as he guided the other boy to the floor.

"S-shit, I-" Jean could feel liquid dripping down his thighs, making his jeans stick and squish as he splayed out, back against the wall. Even though his orgasm ended, he just couldn't come down, not even when humiliation rushed straight to his toes. He crumpled forward, thankful when the egg went silent inside him. It let him finally calm down, not having realized just how painful the stimulation got. Any longer and it might have killed his post sex haze entirely.

The feeling of cool glass against his neck left Jean jerking up again. "You good?" When Jean met his gaze, Eren smiled, the look triumphant and soft at the same time. He held a beer in each hand, moving one to rub a line down to Jean's collarbone. "Sorry about your jeans. Should I make it up to you?" The smile stretched wider, turning wolfish in a flash.

Jean groaned back, taking the proffered beer like it was mana, or a potion to make him forget this entire god awful day. Well, not so bad really, his mind supplied from some far and distant corner. Still, he grumbled after gulping down some of the amber liquid. "Fuck you."

"Damn." Eren rocked back on his heels with that stupid grin still stretched across his face. "It's like you read my mind. I was just about to offer you the chance. Watching you got me so hard, pony boy. You have no idea how you look right now…" He grasped Jean's chin, holding the boy's gaze steady for him. Eyes half-lidded, face flushed a blotchy crimson, Jean painted his favorite picture. And yet, there was a sharpness growing in his hazel eyes, desire and strength returning with the faintest smile.

Jean licked his lips. Okay, so maybe today could turn around after all. He tossed back half of his beer before a wild grin split his face. "I have no idea, but I'm _thinking_ that I might put that look on your face soon." Tilting his head, he nipped at Eren's fingers, watching the boy's face flush a deep crimson, even without losing his triumphant grin. Eren still pulled Jean around by the invisible ends of a leash, but damn if it wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. And when they tangled in the bedsheets, he would see just who ended up in control, just who tugged who on the leash with breaths heated and body coiled so tight it could explode at any second.

Eren dived in for a last heated kiss that tasted of beer and arrogance. "Bet you _can't._ "

In a second, Jean was on his feet, dragging the other boy into his bedroom, not even caring that the vibe was still up his ass and he could barely get his knees to unlock. It might cost him, but…he wanted payback. "Fifty dollars says I can."

Their eyes met in the doorway, just an inch apart, then Eren shoved him down onto the bed.

"Deal."


End file.
